Makar--ahhh! (GamzeeXReaderXKurloz) (Lemon One-shot)
by Pen of Rage
Summary: It surprised you that Kurloz wasn't angry when he found out you had flushed feelings for Gamzee, after all you were in quite a happy matespritship with Kurloz. So... why did your mind trail off to Gamzee? Perhaps the two clown loving trolls can do something to help you focus. GamzeeXReaderXKurloz Lemon GamzeeXReader KurlozXReader XReader One-shot


You first had first had a flushcrush on Gamzee, but that didn't bear fruit. You had attempted to drop hints to the clown several times, even asking if he wanted to chill out one on one. He always spaced out the times you two had set up and would say how 'motherfucking sorry' he was. It became old fast so you figured you'd ask Kurloz about how to get his attention. Over the last few months you had been spending more and more time with Kurloz, as he seemed to keep the appointments the two of you set. At first the two of you 'spoke' about Gamzee, then the Messiahs, then troll culture, then whatever seemed to be on your mind that day.

Sometime last week Kurloz asked you if you would consider a matespritship. It was at that point you realized that you indeed had a flushcrush on Kurloz. Of course you accepted. The only problem was what remained even after you began a relationship with Kurloz: your feelings for Gamzee. Kurloz knew, you knew he knew—though he didn't seem angry. Quite the opposite, when you would be thinking about it he'd approach you and make sure you were okay. It was safe to say that you, putting it mildly, felt like the world's biggest ass.

Kurloz had once asked you last night if you would prefer to be with Gamzee. You suspicions that he knew were confirmed. You had shook your head and buried your face between his neck and shoulder, tangling yourself in his curly hair. You them replied.  
**"I love you, Kurloz. No matter what, I love you."**

Even though every word you spoke was true, your heart yearned for both. Slowly you fell asleep as Kurloz held you in his arms protectively.

_You moaned loudly, thrusting up into the sweet feeling of the feather light touches._

_"I feel so red for you." Kurloz's voice shook you to the very core. You had imagined him saying it to you so many times. You had pondered for hours, filled with wonder at what his voice would sound like. God it sounded better than you had ever imagined. He began to rub the fabric that protected your most sensitive skin harder, being sure to slip a long finger into the fabric so that you could feel him even better._

You could feel yourself slowly waking up from your sweet dream, while still intoxicated to a level from the warm embrace of sleep. The feelings that made your heart race out of control only intensified with every second you were pulled back to earth. You were still half asleep but your mind knew very well what was going on. Kurloz. That sneaky troll decided to wake you up in the sweetest way.

You could hear his breath quickening slightly as he messaged the violet cloth covering you. You bit your lip, moaning slightly. The light off and the windows giving no light from the night outside, cloaking the room in darkness, and all you could see was two gold and indigo eyes that almost seemed to shine in the blackness. He slipped the cloth that separated the two of you, sliding it down your legs. To your slight surprise he had actually fumbled with removing it. You would have though he had more nimble fingers after having to sign for so long. The thoughts were quickly forgotten as his fingers finally connected with your bare skin.

"Mmm!" You arched your back from the sensation of sharpened claws touching your intimate areas, forcing yourself deeper into the mound of pillows that was holding you. He took extra care to not cut you with his nails, instead dancing his fingers across your skin and brushing his hand backwards.

"T-That feels… oh god, that feels so good!" You had to force yourself to no lash around under his careful touches. The eyes lowered, never leaving the connection between the two of you. Something wet and warm brushed your outer lips, again making you moan. "Wha-ah!" You gasped as it flicked against your clit, making your toes curl in pleasure.

"You motherfuckin' like that, sis?" You nearly jumped out of your skin at the voice.

"Gamzee?!" You inhaled sharply as his long tongue lapped at your exposed flesh. "Ga-Gamzee, stop." You shook your head, trying to convince yourself that you wanted him to stop. "Gamzee, stop! Y-You can't ju-uah-st—" Two arms wrapped themselves around you from behind and the familiar curly hair brushed your face as the feeling of a stitched mouth feather-kiss the crook of your neck. It wasn't pillows that you had been moaning and arching into. "Kurloz? K-Kurloz, I—"

"Kurbro here said that you had those mad red feelings for me sis." He paused from his explanation to continue his previous activities and drink in ever delicious noise that escaped your lips. "You should have told a motherfucker sooner. I didn't want to up and hang with you cuz I thought I might take it a little too motherfuckin' far and you'd up and avoid a motherfucker but if you feel the same way… I see no motherfuckin' down side." Kurloz began to fondle both of your breasts as Gamzee continued to taste you. It took no time for Kurloz to rid you of your shirt and his play with your breasts got rougher. Another noise of pure pleasure ripped out of you as Gamzee inserted a single finger into you, still licking and nipping your clit. The feelings building up in your stomach were only intensified with Kurloz's actions of pinching and rolling your, now hardening, nipples in his fingers. A second finger nearly sent you to your breaking point. Every breath you took seemed staggered and you could feel yourself begin to lose every piece of rationality that remained. Your hands curled in Gamzee's hair, grasping it to try and keep you grounded.

"Don't hold back, lil'mama. Go ahead an' cum for me." He didn't need to say anything else as the pleasure that had been building in you unleashed itself. Your knees went weak and you felt as if you were drowning—unable to obtain the air that was so close. A forcefully silenced chuckle from behind along with the sound of your bra unsnapping shook you back to reality.

You had no time to recover from your previous high as Kurloz pulled you closer to him, lifting you so that you were on his lap. A warm, writhing, appendage was brushing around your lower back. Another throaty chuckle sent tremors through your body as Kurloz began his own fun of toying with your abused center. Your teeth sunk into the ill-treated flesh of your lower lip as you fought the cries that still rattled you.

"Oh god, Kurloz, I—ah!" You bucked your hips as the tentabulge thrashed against you more quickly with every mew and moan you made.

"I'm starting to feel motherfuckin' lonely over here." You barely registered Gamzee's comment until Kurloz withdrew his fingers. Gamzee mad a fluid movement to straddling you and trapping you between the two Makaras. His own need was already lashing against your inner thigh. You couldn't help your own burning desires, driving you to an edge that you had previously been blind to.

"Please… I…" Your throat was dry and it burned to speak, sending your words cracked and frantic. "Please, I need you both… I… uh!" Your words faded from your mind as your hips were lifted up.

"This is gonna motherfuckin' hurt at first, sis. Just try and relax." With no further warning Gamzee thrust forwards, slamming into you roughly from the front as Kurloz began to fill you from behind. It felt as if you were being torn in half and against your will your mouth opened as a pained scream began to slip out. Gamzee's mouth crashed onto yours, drinking in your screams as if they were wicked elixir. Your nails dug at Gamzee's bare back, doing little to no damage against his toughened troll skin. An animalistic snarl came from Kurloz as Gamzee deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue past your lips. He tasted like grape soda mixed with yourself. The pain lessened and Gamzee drew back from the kiss.

"Kurbro can't do it so I'm gonna have to kiss you for the both of us lil'mama." Again his lips pressed against yours, devouring your soul and body in one strike. The kiss lasted only a moment, as Kurloz had lost his patience with seeing you and Gamzee like that. He thrust up into you, causing you to tear away from Gamzee and gasp.

"Ah!" You bucked your hips up, forcing Gamzee to be pushed even further inside of you.

"Fuck how'd you get so motherfuckin' tight?" Gamzee hissed at your actions, pulling out a little before going back in. It was as if a starting bell had gone off and all you could do was hang on for to ride. Gamzee would thrust into your core as Kurloz had just began to pull out. Your arms were wrapped around Gamzee's neck and Kurloz's hands were gripping tightly to your breasts.

"H-Harder." You moaned out between thrusts.

"Whatever you motherfuckin' want." Both of them made sure to no longer thrust, but they began to slam. The first one caused you to lose your breath once again as they connected with particular nerves that sent you to a world of fireworks.

"You motherfuckin…" Gamzee growled. "You like that, huh, lil'mama?" Words failed you and all you could do to agree was give a strangled moan. Your body began to shake as you began to reach a new high. Kurloz was the first, grunting heavily with the final thrust as he filled your second hole with indigo cum. The feeling was too much and you tightened around Gamzee's bulge, pushing him over the edge with you. The two almost identical shades of indigo mixed together, running down your legs and onto the black bed sheets. Kurloz nuzzled the right crook of your neck again and Gamzee followed his lead, breathing into the left side.

"You… want… two motherfuckin'… matesprits, lil'mama?" You opened your mouth to agree to the wonderful deal but only a squeak came out. Your voice had been used for the time being. Both Gamzee and Kurloz chuckled against your bare skin. "Nine shades red for you, (Name)."

i"I'm motherfuckin' redder."/i The voice rang clearer than you had ever imagined before. It filled your mind and you knew that only one other troll could say that with such truth. Kurloz… A wide smile spread to your face as you fell asleep once again; this time between the two Makaras.


End file.
